


DorneRadio AKA The One Where Brienne is Meant to Interview Jaime

by StarkTony1



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Panic Attacks, Scars, War, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 10:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19271323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkTony1/pseuds/StarkTony1
Summary: Jaime is not wanting to go to the interview with this Brienne Earth woman. Nope no way. He once killed a journalist and a platoon, losing his hand in the process...so journalists and him do NOT mix.Brienne Tarth hasn't always been a name in the journalism world, but after surviving torture from The Brothers and an 8 year long imprisonment she wants to prove that nothing can defeat her. Except from the panic attacks she has daily that all started when she was freed. The only thing that she holds onto is the fact that the man she saved whilst out serving as a war correspondent is going to be coming to her radio station to do an interview with her.Problem is, will he remember Enne?





	DorneRadio AKA The One Where Brienne is Meant to Interview Jaime

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a mad ramble of words tbf

 

 

Brienne Tarth

 

Weather on Get Up Essos!

Radio

1998-1999

 

Sports Presenter on Get Up Essos!

Radio

2000-2002

 

War Correspondent for WesterosTV

2003-2009

 

Unknown

2010-2017

 

Host of DorneRadio

2018-Present

 

 

 

Jaime looked over the details of the woman who was going to interview him, she was famed for her no nonsense bullshit tactics. She’d had a varied career by all accounts. Weather, Sports, War…nobody knew what happened to her for the seven years in-between her War Corresponding and her work on the radio.

He sipped his espresso and put the information back in his pocket. Placing the money for the coffee on the saucer he pulled up his hood and put on some sunglasses. Despite it not being sunglass weather, he didn’t want people to recognise him.

Jaime Lannister, the ex-soldier who murdered his commanding officer, a journalist and half of his platoon.

He still got threats.

He couldn’t remember the actual incident, Doctors had told him he had damaged a part of his brain in the attack and that it had caused permanent amnesia of that attack to perhaps, save him from his memories.

That didn’t stop the nightmares though.

He often found himself thinking of the innocent party that he’d killed, the journalist, she had been undercover it had seemed and clearly hidden her name.

But now she was dead and most likely her parents wondered where their sweet little girl was, when in fact she was probably buried in an unmarked grave out in the deserts of Afghanistan. Depending on how much of her there was left to bury.

Jaime rubbed his stump, not all of him had returned from Afghanistan either.

He approached the building that held DorneRadio with a mixture of dread and anticipation, he didn’t want to do any interviews about his past or army career, but with that stupid Greyjoys’ book being published next month he was forced to put his name back out there, trying to clear up that he didn’t know anything he was just lucky to survive.

 

After being given his pass, a bottle of water and his arrival was sent up to Brienne he waited in the soft plush chairs outside DorneRadio.

“Mr Lannister?”

He looked up and saw a boy, of about twenty or so, standing nervously outside the door with a clipboard, “Ms Tarth- i-I mean Brienne’s ready to prep you for the interview”.

“She preps people?”

“Of course. If there’s anything you feel that she’s pushing too much on you get to say a safe word or do something and she’ll change tactic”.

“How kind” Jaime remarked with venom.

The boy flinched, “y-y-es i-I uhm, well anyway she’s ready for you”.

“Lead the way”

The boy nodded again and turned around, nearly bumping into door.

“First day or something?” Jaime asked as the boy fumbled with his pass to open the door.

He nodded, “I’ve already dropped the coffee, spilt water down my shirt and I forgot to pack sandwiches”.

Jaime laughed and patted the boys back, “we’ve all gotta start somewhere. I’m sure Brienne will manage with you” before he walked over to what he assumed would be where the interview would be taking place. The equipment looked like something out of a sci-fi film. An 80’s one. It looked ancient and like it would collapse at any point.

“She’s through Room 2” the boy coughed.

“Oh” Jaime muttered, “okay”, he felt a little bit annoyed that he had to leave the machinery but then again, he looked at his right sleeve, maybe machinery wasn’t the best thing for him.

Without bothering to knock he walked into Room 2 and his heart stopped.

 

 

Brienne Tarth had been having panic attacks since she got back from Afghanistan a year ago. Survival instinct had won over during the 8 years she had been over there but the second she had stepped foot on British soil, she’d sobbed, collapsed to the floor and passed out.

She had been a good correspondent, it wasn’t her fault she’d been captured and torturted for 8 years. The Brothers had taken her and a few other soldiers and out of all of them, she’d been the only one to survive.

 _The Maiden Fair_ they’d mocked.

They’d done worse than mocked whenever they were bored or their plans didn’t pan out. She wasn’t their target, the commander of the platoon she’d been following was; Aerys Targaryen alongside his right-hand-man Jaime Lannister.

Aerys had been killed the second he’d stepped on the pipe bomb and she’d…well she’d tackled Jaime out of the way instinctively. After that point she couldn’t remember much more than dragging him out of the way of the flames and then collapsing beside Aerys’ body after she’d gone back to save more of the platoon.

They’d known she was a War Journalist but they’d been told her name was Enne Stark.

And Enne Stark had been captured whilst Jaime Lannister had been the only one of the platoon to escape The Brothers by sheer luck of where she had placed him.

She’d tried booking him for interviews before, tried to meet him but he was as elusive as she had been in the early days of her release. She didn’t want to speak to anyone least of all have an interview or a book written about her time. But thanks to Euron Greyjoy, the incident surrounding Aerys and her subsequent capture alongside the downfall of Jaime Lannister had been written down for the world to see.

“Ms Brienne uhm, Tarth, Uhm, Ms Tarth-“

“Brienne, Pod, call me Brienne”.

“Right, yes, Ms Brienne… the um, Mr Lannister is here”.

“Brilliant, send him to Room 2”.

Pod nodded and bumped into the table and cursed before he limped out of the room.

Brienne smiled and stood, her latest assistant was nervous around her.

Good let him be nervous, it showed he didn’t know how to treat her yet. Everybody else looked at her with pity, the journalist who’d come back from War with her face scarred beyond repair and her mind in tatters.

She breathed deeply and moved to Room 2, wanting to go over questions she’d planned for Jaime. He had probably forgotten all about her, no picture existed of her prior to her undercover work and when she had been found it was all Brienne Tarth found not Enne Stark, the woman Jaime Lannister had fallen in love with.

She had just started looking at her notes when the door opened, and Jaime Lannister swaggered in.

 

 

“Enne” Jaime whispered.

“i-it’s uh Brienne” she replied back, her words catching on her tongue.

“No. Your names’ Enne. You’re Enne and you i-I” his words fell away as tears sprung in his eyes.

She moved to him quickly and hugged him, letting his tears fall against her shoulder.

“I was Enne” she whispered as he held her, “I was b-but I’m Brienne…i-I don’t know how much you remember of it…b-but we don’t have to do this interview if you don’t want to Jaime. I’d never push you to do that”.

Jaime looked at her, the looks he’d given her all those years ago and he smiled sadly, “who hurt you?”

“The Brothers…i-I was their hostage”.

“For how long?”

“I was released in 2017”.

“Fuck” Jaime muttered, “i-if I-if I’dve…i-I mean…”

“It was you they wanted…if you’d’ve been you would’ve been killed”.

“I deserved it. I killed Aerys”.

“You didn’t”

“Enne- Brienne…I killed him”.

Brienne took his hands and suddenly frowned, she looked down at his right sleeve, he took his left hand back and rolled his sleeve up to show her his stump, “lost it in hospital… too badly mangled to be saved…fire damage they said”.

“It was a bomb” she muttered softly, “Aerys stepped on a bomb and the world turned upside down”.

Jaime rolled his sleeve down, “I remember” he suddenly muttered, “I remember because you were pestering him about what had happened to the girls of the wife beater we’d stopped. They’d mysteriously vanished and you were convinced that-“

“Aerys had raped and set them on fire. Yes”.

Jaime nodded.

“You told me that… you were the one to make me question the commander. I was meant to do an expose on the life of a solider, get more funding for you. Convince the people that our soldiers needed every bit of help they could get. Instead I found an evil commander manipulating his platoon but one Lance Corporal was standing for none of it”.

Jaime smiled slightly, “you must’ve thought I was a pain in the backside at first”.

“Still do” she replied softly, “I’ve tried for years to get an interview with you”.

Jaime approached her and stroked her scarred cheek with his left hand, “then let me make it up to you?”

“I don’t think you’d like me all that much now…n-not after…” Brienne pulled away and sat down.

“Did I upset you?” he asked and sat opposite her.

She ignored him and shut her eyes, her breathing changed slightly.

Jaime took her hand and rubbed his thumb across her knuckles, “focus on my voice Brienne. Enne. I’m going to keep calling you that, Enne. It’s my nickname for you now, you might be Brienne but you’re my Enne. My wench remember that? Remember how possessive I am? I don’t think either of us want to do this interview but we will do, okay? We’ll get our story out there and tell that dickhead Euron Greyjoy to fuck off. That’s it wench, just breathe, breathe and listen to my sexy voice talking. That assistant of yours is incredibly nervous isn’t he? Sweet enough but just a bundle of nerves, I wonder if he’s been laid. I’ve not had sex in a long time, not that it matters or anything I mean just I’m rambling now so i-I fuck shit I’m terrible at talking, I live with my brother now and his wife. He’s got 4 kids and they’re all taller than him. My sister died last year, Cersei I don’t know if you remember her. She had three kids but one of them was in the crash that killed her, the eldest, Joffrey. So I look after my niece and nephew now. Myrcella and Tommen that makes Tyrion’s house a very busy one but I hope to feel well enough soon to move out with them”.

“How old?” Brienne asked when Jaime fell silent for a few seconds.

Jaime grinned and stroked her hand, “Tommen is 5 and Myrcella is 10”.

“Do you have any pictures?”

Jaime nodded, “in my phone. I’m just gonna let your hand go so I can get to it okay?”

Brienne nodded and Jaime released her hand. He quickly moved to his phone and unlocked it. Pulling up the most recent photo of his niece and nephew he handed it to her.

“Their dad was Bobby Baratheon the-“

“The only Minister for Justice to be assassinated whilst in a prostitutes home”.

“I was gonna say the idiot who tried to run for Prime Minister but yeah that works”.

Brienne snorted and looked at him, “I feel better now…thank you”.

“I’ve had my fair share of panic attacks after…well lets just say I know how you feel Enne”.

She squeezed his hand, “I’ve missed you too y’know”.

Jaime smiled and looked at the interview questions, “I guess we’ve got a lot to make up for” he grinned shyly at her.

“We have” she smiled back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this might stay as a one shot or not depending on the interest I might do a prequel series of Brienne and Jaime's time in Afghanistan!


End file.
